generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bobo Haha
Bobo Haha był jednym z najwcześniejszych E.V.O. złapanych przez Providence. Jest inteligentnym szympansem, który potrafi mówić. Mimo mrocznego pochodzenia, Bobo postanowił walczyć dla dobra na swój opryskliwy sposób. Jest lojalny wobec Rexa, który go uratował i zawsze trzyma jego stronę. Wygląd Bobo ma bladą skórę w kolorze fioletowym i ciemnobrązowe futro. Jego strój przypomina ubiór wprost z renesansowego jarmarku. Nosi opaskę na lewe oko i fez. Koszulka i spodenki są brudnoszare/zielone z niebieską tkaniną znajdującej się w dolnej części rękawów, na nogawkach szortów oraz na linii biegnącej od szyi w dół. Nosi również niebieskie mankiety ze srebrnymi spinkami. Bobo posiada też pieluchy, które sam nazywa "małpimi majtasami", w których pewnego razu Szósty umieścił urządzenie do śledzenia. Osobowość Bobo jest gościem kochającym zabawę, który zawsze dobrze się bawi. Szczególnie kocha imprezy i hazard oraz dobrą zabawę podczas potyczki z E.V.O. wrogiem. Zabawowa osobowość Bobo powoduje, że Providence twierdzi, że ma zły wpływ na Rexa, ponieważ zachęca go do jego buntowniczych skłonności. Pomimo bycia bliskim przyjacielem Salazara, wykazuje ogólną niechęć do ludzi, których nazywa "owcami", ze względu na fakt, że "ślepo podążają za tłumem". Umiejętności left|[[Pistolety laserowe Bobo Hahy|Pistolety laserowe Bobo|thumb]] Niezależnie od poziomu jego inteligencji i zdolności mowy, Bobo wydaje się być zupełnie normalnym szympansem. Dzierży parę dość dużych pistoletów laserowych, których zazwyczaj używa w walce. Posiada również pas z granatami, które zostały wykorzystane tylko raz. Najwyraźniej posiada wiedzę o kodach wykorzystywanych przez Providence, miejscach czy osobach oraz jest w stanie pilotować różne pojazdy, a także korzystać z różnych broni klasy wojskowej do tego stopnia, że kiedyś szkolił agentów Providence w używaniu Opiekacza. Pomimo problemów z jego postawą i gangsterską osobowością, Bobo okazał się być zaznajomiony w tajnikach techniki i wystarczająco inteligentny, aby stworzyć w pełni funkcjonalnego androida, który miał go zastępować, gdy on udawał się na jego "rodzinne spotkania". Bobo wykazał się również umiejętnością rozbrajania bomb w kilka sekund. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|Przeszłość Bobo Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Bobo, jednak on san twierdzi, że zanim przekształcił się w E.V.O., był tresowaną małpą, która pomagała chorym dzieciom w szpitalach. Podobno jego właścicielem był ekscentryczny filantrop. Twierdzi, że został wygnany z sześciu azjatyckich krajów za psikusy, które w nich wykręcił. Przez te wybryki był łapany przez Providence wiele razy, ale za każdym razem udawało mu się uciec. Jego ostateczny żart - groźba odpalenia głowicy w zamian za tysiąc ton kawioru - w końcu doprowadził do schwytania go przez agencję. Później spotkał Rexa - młodego E.V.O., przyszłą tajną broń Providence oraz dr. Holiday, przyszłego głównego naukowca organizacji. Pomógł ocalić Rexa, co prawdopodobnie przyniosło mu posadę zarówno najlepszego przyjaciela młodego Salazara, jak i dzierżącego laserowe blastery, świetnie wyszkolonego agenta Providence. Generator Rex Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 * "Dzień, który wszystko zmienił" (debiut) * "Teoria strun" * "Hen, za morzem" * "W matni" * "Architekt" * "Odmrożenie" * "Przywódca Sfory" * "Łowca" * "Wyrwa" * "Mroczne przejście" * "Zapomniani" * "Operacja: Skrzydłowy" * "Siła ciążenia" * "Co kryje prawda" * "Rój" * "Zaraza" * "Obiecanki cacanki" (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * "Rewanż" Sezon 2 * "Demolka" * "Kraina odpadów" * "Stracony weekend" * "Badlandy" * "Przymierze" * "Robo-Bobo" * "Sygnały z przeszłości" * "Placówka" * "Piaskiem pisane" * "Nieuchwytny cel" * "Siostra Holiday" * "Prześwietlenie" * "Uziemiony" * "Szósty minus sześć" * "Lwy i owieczki" Sezon 3 * "Powrót w czerni" * "Ostry wiraż" * "Zagadka Sfinksa" * "Podwójne widzenie" * "Pojedynek" * "Czarny i biały" * "Szturm na Abysję" (fotografia) * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 2" * "Zdalnie sterowani" * "Krótka historia czasu" * "Starzy wrogowie" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Komiksy * "Nadbagaż" * "Czyste płótno" * "Serce z kamienia" * "Dom na święta" * "Szaleństwo" * "Bohaterów dwóch" (epizodycznie) * "Distraction!" * "The Unforgiving Minute" * "Wood for the Trees" Gry * "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" * "Obrońca Providence" * "TKO" * "Project Exonaut" * "Nanite Runner" Relacje Ciekawostki * Bobo posiada zdolności kulinarne, ale według niego nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków. * Twierdzi, że nienawidzi bananów, jednakże w kilku odcinkach pokazano jak się nimi zajada. * Ma fioletowy język. * Bobo robi się nieśmiały, gdy ktoś go filmuje, co pokazano, gdy zemdlał podczas kręcenia materiału o Providence w odcinku "Prześwietlenie". * W odcinku "Szósty minus sześć", Szósty nazywa go "Hobo Baha". * Uwielbia słuchać heavy metalowej muzyki rockowej. * Najwyraźniej lubi pizzę do tego stopnia, że wydał Szóstemu lokalizację Rexa w odcinku "Architekt". * Człowiek w fioletowym kapelusz z którym jak sam twierdzi, pracował przed dołączeniem do Providence, może być nawiązaniem do "Pana w żółtym kapeluszu" z książek i serialu dla dzieci "Ciekawski George". * Nie jest jasne czy po wyleczeniu całego świata z plagi E.V.O. przez Rexa, Bobo również został wyleczony. Pod koniec odcinka nie wypowiedział żadnej kwestii, pozostawiając sprawę w niewiedzy. Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Bobo Hahy * Pistolety laserowe Bobo Hahy * Pokój Bobo Hahy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zwierzęce E.V.O. Kategoria:Providence Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence